Sadness in the Eyes
by Beginning Life
Summary: Chapter 3! It’s about a girl who has no where to go, nothing to do in life, and Sango and the gang are the only one’s there for her. But when her curse is broken, will she go to the man she once loved? Or stay with the one who broke the curse?
1. Default Chapter

NEW INUYASHA STORY! WHOO! Uh, still no ideas about it, really. I'ma just gonna go on. I usually don't do stuff that has to do with death and sadness and deception, cause my life has enough of it, but this is a first kick at it.  
  
Inuyasha: She comes to torture us again.  
  
Me: * singing some Country, so Inuyasha will go away*  
  
Inuyasha: MY EARS! * runs away*  
  
Kagome: Is that all you have to do? Sing country? Wow.I've been doing it wrong..all these years.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will I own Inuyasha.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Sumiko lay in the middle of the path, half dead. She wished she were fully dead, but knew that to be too easy for her. She seemed only a child of maybe twelve, not much of a child, going into her older years. She had the darkest of hair, that shimmered in the sunlight, and deep purple eyes. She screamed out in pain as her final attacker kicked her in the ribs, and ran off.  
  
*^~^*  
  
Inuyasha looked around, hearing a scream. " What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, staring at him.  
  
" I heard someone scream, she's close by," Inuyasha replied, and sniffed the air. " Blood." He could tell that someone around there had shed a lot of blood.  
  
" Well come on then!" Sango yelled. Miroku and Inuyasha ran towards where the scream had started, and Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were on the transformed Kilala. Though Kilala started after the two men, she arrived at the same time. Sango stared from where she was, this girl.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, " What is it?" She asked, and stepped forward.  
  
" Sumiko?" Sango whispered, looking at this girl, but how could it be Sumiko? Sumiko would have been her age by now.  
  
Sumiko started to open her eyes, hearing her name. She was quarter demon, of the youkai kind, which made her hearing better then usual.  
  
Sango ran to Sumiko's side, shoving Miroku out of the way. She knew it was Sumiko, only she had those sad eyes. " Sumiko, we need to get back to Kaede's village." Sango hit Inuyasha, meaning he had to pick her up.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something, and picked Sumiko up. He started running towards Kaede's Village, the rest of them following behind. Sango seemed to be on Kilala, keeping up with Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome seemed to be walking.  
  
As they came upon the village, Sumiko was taken to Kaede to have her wounds bandaged and cleaned. She seemed to be having a bad dream, laying there.  
  
*^~^* Dream *^~^*  
  
Sumiko stared into the eyes of a stranger, the sadness in them becoming unbearable. She knew the eyes of this stranger, it was the one person who had ever understood her. It was Naraku, the one who had betrayed her, and put this curse upon her.  
  
Naraku held Sumiko's hand, and then kissed her passionately. Except for in this dream, she was older, she was much older, her true age, not this body, but her real body. She didn't pull away, but didn't want it, she knew it was out of pity. And finally she did pull away, she was better than to take pity kisses.  
  
And in an instant, the second Naraku shoved her down, she woke..  
  
*^~^* End Dream *^~^*  
  
She sat up quickly, but found it hurt her side. She knew she must have broken most of her ribs, but where was she? She remembered hearing Sango.  
  
Sango stared at Sumiko, and smiled happily, " You're okay." She went to hug her, but stopped. " You should rest, you really need it. Let's talk later." Sango smiled, and bowed to Sumiko, before leaving.  
  
Sumiko watched Sango, ' Sango, my one friend, the one friend who always cared about me.my only friend.' She thought, before passing out again.  
  
Sango sighed, looking at Miroku and Kagome. " Sumiko was a friend of mine, when we were younger. My father didn't like her, and when he found out she was quarter demon, he was happy. I don't know what happened after that. I heard one thing, Naraku betrayed her. Naraku and Sumiko were in love, when Sumiko said she did not want to marry yet, he betrayed her, and put a curse on her. Which I guess.is why she looks so young. I thought it was only rumors." Sango sighed, and looked at Kagome.  
  
" Naraku loved someone, besides himself?" Inuyasha laughed, staring at them. He did somewhat feel sorry for Sumiko though, being put through Naraku, and everything. 


	2. Figuring it Out

Finally, back from vacation, and about to go to manner's camp. Hah hah, funny. I hope you guys liked it.and all.x_x; Kouga is here now.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Sumiko walked out of the small hut she had been staying in. She knew she should have been still laying in there, asleep, or healing. She wished they hadn't found her, she wanted to die. She stumbled forward, making sure to look at where she was going. " Naraku." She whispered, and the wind carried her voice to where Naraku was. She started towards the forest, maybe a demon would smell her blood, and kill her.  
  
Kouga watched Sumiko, and could see the torment in her eyes, he could see the sadness. He stepped out of the forest, and caught Sumiko, who had tripped over a rock. " Shouldn't you be laying down?"  
  
Sumiko stared up at him, and pulled away, " I don't want to be, I'd rather die." She whispered to him.  
  
Kagome and Sango ran to her, " Sumiko, you should be in bed. Sorry if she troubled you, Kouga." Sango smiled, and helped Sumiko back to her hut.  
  
Sumiko stared at Sango, " Why'd you save me? Anything's better than being stuck in this body." She whispered, and looked at Kouga, who stood in the doorway.  
  
" Don't say that, you'll get better, and then we can take the curse back," Kagome smiled, and walked out. Kouga didn't even look at her, he was mainly focused on Sumiko.  
  
" I'll watch her, make sure she doesn't try to run away again," Kouga said, and watched as Sango walked out of the hut. Kouga sat down next to her, " So, your Sumiko? The Mutt told me I couldn't see you. Why do you always look so sad?"  
  
Sumiko was amazed by all the questions, most thought she was a child who didn't know anything. " I'm Sumiko, and who is the Mutt? And I look sad because I want to." She whispered, and stared at him.  
  
" I heard Sango telling Kagome about what happened, Naraku." Kouga started, and then noticed she had winced hearing his name. " So, what actually happened?"  
  
" I didn't agree to marry him, and he placed a curse on me, to stay like this, until I find a love I will marry, and will love forever. Someone's really going to love me, they wouldn't even know what I looked like when I'm there is," She laughed, and then started coughing.  
  
Kouga laughed, staring at her. " So you get to stay alive forever, until you find your true love?" It sounded stupid to him, unless Naraku knew that he was her true love.  
  
" Yeah, no matter how much I try and die, I won't. Sango could have left me there, and I'd be perfectly fine after a while," Sumiko sighed, and turned her head to look at him. " So, who is the Mutt?"  
  
" Inuyasha, the hanyou," Kouga grunted, and looked up, staring at the ceiling.  
  
" What's wrong with being half demon? I'm only quarter demon." Sumiko asked, and looked upwards also.  
  
" Oh, I should have known. You just don't seem the demon type, I guess." Kouga looked back at her, and she now lay asleep. He sighed, ' What is this feeling? I don't get it.' He leaned back, and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep also. 


	3. Moving On

I didn't even think this story was that good.* le sigh* But then again that's just me. I'm writing this before I'm off to stupid manners camp.-_-; Me mum wants me to learn to talk and dress nicely, and not skateboard, or play in a band.how cruel. So.here's a bit more of Sadness in the Eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: You need some manners.like, you shouldn't sing country musick.  
  
Kouga: I think its nice.  
  
Sesshomaru: What kind of name is Sadness in the Eyes? And am I even in this one?  
  
Jess-Ed-Ness: No, you go back to Alone in the World. =P  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Sumiko awoke with a start, that was the problem with going to sleep. She always had the same dream, nearly every night. She looked at Kouga, who looked like he was asleep, but she was to sure on it.  
  
He opened one eye, and stared at her. ' She still looks sad, and scared for that matter.' He thought, and a confused look washed over his face.  
  
" What is it?" She asked, and thought something was wrong. She sat up, and sighed. " Well, I feel bett - " She started, but was cut off by Shippou running in.  
  
" Kouga! They need you outside! There's a demon!" Shippou yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Sumiko tried not to laugh, the little kitsune was so cute. She watched Kouga rush out, and heard him laugh, " Of course, Inuyasha can't take on a demon." Sumiko turned her head to the side, staring at the kitsune. " What's your name?"  
  
" I'm Shippou! And you're Sumiko!" Shippou grinned, and sat down next to her. " They don't like it when I'm out there, Kagome said it was dangerous, but I know I could help!"  
  
" I know how you feel." Sumiko whispered, and lay back down. " So, what can you tell me about Kagome? I know she is a reincarnate of Kikyo, because I knew Kikyo. But she is different, not as stiff.for one thing."  
  
" You knew Kikyo? How?" Shippou asked, and his eyes widened, " She was killed fifty years ago!" ( A/N: That's right, isn't it? I need to brush up on my Inuyasha trivia.)  
  
" Because a curse was put on me, and I've known many people. I was a child then, a real child. I didn't age very fast, but when I met Sango, I started to.and then Naraku." She trailed off, and sighed again.  
  
" I heard about that, how can he be so cruel? Miroku's family had some type of curse set on them too. And he killed Sango's whole village. He killed Kikyo, and Kagome just wants the jewel shards. And Kouga's just following Kagome," Shippou laughed at his last comment, and looked up as Kagome ran into the hut.  
  
" We need to get you out of here, the demon is after you, Sumiko," Kagome yelled, and helped her up. Shippou jumped on her shoulder, and they started outside, trying to keep away from the demon.  
  
" Naraku must have heard me yesterday...he wants to torture me," Sumiko chuckled, and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha were making sure the demon didn't get past them, and Inuyasha finally used the Wind Scar, and the demon was killed instantly.  
  
" I'm guessing this happens a lot?" Sumiko asked, and leaned against a tree, looking at Shippou and Kagome.  
  
" Yep, happens all the time, so even if you do attract demons, we'll keep you safe. If you're a friend of Sango's, you're a friend of mine, and everyone's.except maybe Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, and smiled happily.  
  
" I heard that, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. " We really should be going after the other jewel shards, now. So lets go," Inuyasha grunted, and started towards the forest.  
  
Kagome helped Sumiko, Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder. Sango and Miroku walked behind them, talking quietly about their 'secret' love life. Kouga walked in between Inuyasha, and Kagome, and Sumiko.  
  
" Inuyasha, we could always slow down, you know!" Kagome yelled, as they made it out of the forest. Kagome was getting tired, and Sumiko was already tired. And Shippou already was asleep.  
  
" Fine, fine. Lets make camp!" Inuyasha yelled, and stopped.  
  
Kouga watched Sumiko, and sighed, " Why don't you smile? It would make you feel better."  
  
Sumiko tried not to laugh, staring at Kouga, " I'm a depressed person, I don't smile." She replied, her voice was now monotone.  
  
" Woah, well that was scary," Kouga laughed, and sat down next to her.  
  
Miroku watched, sitting across from them, the fire in between. He looked at Sango, and grinned. They both got up, and started towards the forest. " Kouga likes Sumiko, I never thought Kouga could seem this kind." Sango whispered to Miroku, before he kissed her. ( A/N: Since I think I put this PG, I won't continue on with their scene, besides, I miss my boyfriend, and I dun wanna talk about kissing.* le sigh* )  
  
" Is Miroku good enough for Sango?" Sumiko asked, staring at Kouga. She then looked up at the stars, and lay on her back.  
  
" He's a perverted monk, but he loves her. Just like Inuyasha loves Kagome, its out in the open, its just the other person doesn't realize it," Kouga laughed, and looked at her. 


	4. Amazing how you care

Yet another Chapter of Sadness in the Eyes. What do you guys think of Kouga and Sumiko? I think they'd make a cute couple. If Kouga ever gets the nerve to tell Sumiko how he feels, will Sumiko return the lurve? Haha.  
  
Kouga: Why are you messing with m feelings so much?  
  
Inuyasha: Cause its so easy.  
  
Jess-Ed-Ness: Because I love you, Kouga. And Because Uh.I made up Sumiko, and if you love her, you love me.Hee hee  
  
Kouga: Well, that's nice? * inching away from her*  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Kagome lay asleep, curled up next to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her. Miroku and Sango lay next to each other, Miroku had both his arms around Sango, and she leaned against him.  
  
Sumiko had yet to go to sleep, she looked around, and then back at Kouga. " Don't you ever feel lonely? With all of them just loving each other?"  
  
Kouga grinned, " I did, but now I don't. None of them would stay up, talking. Besides, you should get some sleep, Sumiko." He sat cross legged, staring at her.  
  
" You aren't winning that easily, Kouga. I don't need sleep, you need sleep. I've been asleep for the past three days now." Sumiko replied, and tried not to smile. She liked Kouga, and she didn't want to hurt him ..in an way.  
  
" So, human-blooded demons need just as much sleep as humans do, and I'm full demon. I can go without sleeping for at least two months," he lied, and tried to stop grinning.  
  
" Why are you staying up, and talking to me? I rarely get talked to, so why are you doing it?" She asked, softly, staring into his eyes.  
  
' Because I like you .' he thought, and then looked upwards. " Because you'll let me talk to you. Inuyasha doesn't let me talk to Kagome, and nobody likes talking to me. I'm not a very likable kind of guy, I guess." He chuckled, and made sure not to make eye contact.  
  
" Oh," She whispered, and lay back down. " I guess I'll go to sleep."  
  
" You're going to let me win?" Kouga asked, amazed. Every time he had a competition, he always had to stick through it, and not give up. His older brother had taught him that. ( A/N: I do not truly know if he had an older brother, but he does in this, and I need a name for him. Because he comes later in this story, so help me out...* grins* )  
  
" What are you thinking?" Sumiko asked, looking at him. She had her hands behind her head, and her head turned towards Kouga. She closed her eyes slowly, still awake.  
  
" I thought you were going to sleep," Kouga replied, and could tell she was asleep. He watched her sleeping, she looked like an angel.  
  
After about an hour went by, Sumiko had seemed to start having a nightmare, a look of discomfort and fear was on her face. Kouga finally decided that it would be best to wake her up. He inched closer to her, and started to gently shake her.  
  
Sumiko wasn't about to wake up, she only woke up when she wished to wake up. This nightmare was different, which meant something.  
  
Kouga helped to sit her up, still trying to wake her up. " Sumiko, wake up." He whispered into her ear. She leaned back against him, her head on his chest.  
  
Kouga blushed, turning almost as red as Inuyasha's clothes. He held her, and felt a bit awkward. He was holding someone who looked at least five years younger than him. He soon after fell asleep, still holding her.  
  
Sango was the first to wake up, amazingly. She stood up, and stared at Kouga and Sumiko. She kicked Miroku lightly, and he awoke. " Look at Kouga." She whispered, which woke up Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, helping Kagome up. They all stared at Kouga, and then Inuyasha finally yelled, " Make up, Kouga!"  
  
Sumiko woke up, as did Kouga. They found themselves in an awkward position, Sumiko had her arm laying across Kouga's chest, and her head lay on his upper chest, and shoulder. Kouga had his arm under her, holding her close to him, and his other him lay across his stomach.  
  
Sumiko blushed, and Kouga slowly slid his arm from under her. " She was having a nightmare last night, and I .." He stopped talking, what did he do?  
  
" He tried to comfort me when I woke up, and I fell asleep again. He was nice enough to not lay me down, and leave me alone to have another nightmare," Sumiko lied, looking at Kouga.  
  
Kouga's mouth dropped, but then he shook his head, and closed it. " Yeah, that's it." He whispered. He helped Sumiko up, standing up himself.  
  
Inuyasha growled, " Whatever, let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome walked together, silently.  
  
Sango walked next to Miroku, " Do you think they were lying?" She asked, and looked into Miroku's eyes, who seemed to be thinking.  
  
" I don't think they did anything, or Sumiko would be most likely changed back into her true form," he replied, and kept looking ahead.  
  
Kouga looked at Sumiko, and they started walking after the rest of them. " Why did you say that?" He asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
" Because I could tell you were embarrassed by it, and I was too. So what happened?" She asked, and looked right back at him.  
  
" I tried waking you up, because you looked scared. So I just held you, hoping you wouldn't look so scared, I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." Kouga laughed, and so did Sumiko.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
So, what did you think? Please review for me. 


	5. Captures of Love

Hmm, sorry it's been so long. I needed time to cool off. Besides. . .I cracked to ribs so I have nothing to do better. I'm branching out to Naraku, and I need some help thinking of a name for Kouga's brother. ( In whom I made up!) Thanks Cit for.reviewing. Love your story. And thank for everyone! The Jessie is back. Also, I added. . .that it is PG-13 it may change to R.if I do want to have it get lemony.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Naraku had his eyes closed, visioning Sumiko. " Why isn't she here? I have finally found where she has been hiding from me, and you don't bring her to me!" He yelled. He felt quite passionately when it came to his love for Sumiko. He now wished he could take back the curse he had set on her.  
  
" We're sorry, Lord Naraku, but both Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting for her, she seems to have taken a liking for Kouga," the servant bowed, not daring to show his face to his master.  
  
" I don't care! Kill him!" Naraku yelled, and his eyes opened slowly. " Just bring her here."  
  
*^~^*  
  
Sumiko tried to keep a straight face, walking with Inuyasha. He just kept babbling about Kagome, and Kouga stood on the other side of him, making stupid faces at her.  
  
" Something wrong, Sumiko?" Kagome asked, running up next to her. She smiled happily as Inuyasha blushed, and Kouga stopped making faces.  
  
" No, but how about you listen to Inuyasha babble on about you, okay?" She replied, and turned around to look at Sango. When Sango caught up with them, she walked with her, watching Kouga.  
  
" So, you like Kouga?" Sango slipped in, looking at Sumiko. Miroku elbowed Sango, thinking it was to obvious.  
  
" Yeah." Sumiko whispered, but then realized the question, " No, of course not. He's just lonely, with all you guys loving each other. I'm just being nice." She babbled on, making up excuses.  
  
" Okay, we get it. You like him, why don't you tell him?" Miroku laughed, holding Sango's hand now.  
  
" Because Naraku will kill him, if he finds out I fell in love. I don't want Kouga to be killed," Sumiko whispered, hoping Kouga wouldn't hear what she was saying. " Besides, look at me. I'm stuck in this twelve-year-old body. Like he would ever love me."  
  
Kouga turned around when he heard Sumiko say, ' love me.' He looked into her eyes, and grinned, " Why don't you speak louder, so everyone can hear you?"  
  
" You heard what I said?" Sumiko asked quickly, scared of what his answer would be. She bit her lower lip, showing her uneasiness.  
  
" No, I heard the ending of it. Why are you talking about love?" He asked, and started walking in step with her.  
  
" I was talking about my curse, and.how Naraku still loves me," she lied, and looked at Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango tried not to smile, but it was hard not to. " Well, me and Miroku are going to talk to Inuyasha.."  
  
Kouga laughed slightly looking at Sumiko. He then noticed a look of small pain in her eyes. He was trying to remember how they had been walking. " Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Sumiko looked up at this question, she stared at him, her mind screaming at her, " YES! I would love for you! I would love it if you would carry me everyday, and always be there for me everyday." Yet she couldn't do that, she just couldn't, and she knew it. " No, I'm okay.." She smiled graciously to him, and watched his face as he looked away. " Are you okay?"  
  
Kouga didn't look at her, to scared his feelings would show in his eyes, how they always showed in her deep purple eyes. His mind yelled out him, " No, because I have these feelings for you that I can't explain. And I don't know if you feel the same for me. And I'm scared that you would just run away back to Naraku, and I would be alone once again!" But he just laughed, were these two anymore alike? " What makes you think otherwise?" He smiled, looking at her.  
  
" You just seem distant, or more distant than usual." Sumiko smiled, and pulled her hair from her face. Something was going to happen, she could just feel it.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around, hearing something, as did Kouga. Some type of weapon flew towards Sumiko, and Kouga shoved her out the of the way. It was a dagger. It slammed into him, and he fell forwards.  
  
Sumiko watched, why had Kouga done that?! He knew that she couldn't die. Not until she had found true love. What if Kouga died?! They all surrounded around Kouga, except for Inuyasha, who ran off to find the thing that had done this. Sumiko just sat where she had been shoved.  
  
She was to distracted to feel the presence behind her. Sango, with a quick pull of her boomerang killed the demon behind her. They decided on making camp there, seeing Kouga needed to rest. Everyone else had gone to sleep. Sumiko sat next to Kouga. She stared at him, believing he was asleep. " Kouga, don't die because of me. I love you." She whispered, and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked at her. She was already asleep. " I love you too.." He whispered, but was this a true love? Maybe Sumiko just felt sorry for him. He sighed, and wrapped one arm around her. He then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Naraku cursed himself, listening in on this conversation of their's. What is true love that they were expressing? Sumiko was changing, maybe there was more to the curse he had set upon her than he thought. H shook his head, and quickly ran into the camp. His form was that of the baboon once again. He grabbed Sumiko without a sound from her or anyone. And within a flash they disappeared.  
  
Kouga woke up fifteen minutes after the fact. Sumiko. Where was she? " Sumiko?!" He asked, and then smelled the air. Naraku. He had been here. " Wake up! WE have to get Sumiko!" He yelled, and everyone quickly woke up.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Sumiko awoke laying in the room she had come to love. Her feet were shackled together, yet her hands weren't. She looked around, " Kouga?" She whispered, looking around. Why was she.Naraku.  
  
Naraku stepped in, staring at her. He just watched her, making sure not to make a sound. Yet he knew she had noticed he was there. " Sumiko. . ." He whispered.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
How do you like the chapter. I'm starting to write more. Yeah. Hopefully. Don't worry, entrance of Kouga's brother is the next chapter. Who thinks it's possible for Kouga's brother to sneak into Naraku's palace, and steal Sumiko away? I dunno either. Let's see how I write it. 


End file.
